Not his day
by KisaShika
Summary: Kevin had a great life; he was the best athlete in the county, the head cheerleader was his girlfriend, he just turned seventeen, he was passing all his classes with flying colors- and then his step Dad and sister moved in.


FYI- I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Don't make any moneys from writing this, ect.... I just own the idea and the OCs.

Currently rated 'T' for foul language. What do you expect? They're teenagers. Yes, ALL OF THEM. Links for what I'm imaging the kids all look like will be on my page.

.......................................................................................................

It was a chilly day in Peach Creek; fall was here and that brought a lot of changes. Changes to the weather, the trees, the animals- but the biggest change was happening at one of the residents' of the well known Cul-de-sac…

Kevin watched from the stoop of his house as a loud motorcycle pulled into his driveway with a small moving van behind it. Both riders of the bike removed their helmets. The driver, Korvin Oaks, held the cycle steady as his daughter hopped off the back, a goofy smile on her face. Kevin watched at his front door for his new step dad and sister. Korvin walked up to his 'son' and patted his shoulder. The red head only looked up and nodded. Then his new 'sister' bounded over to him, still smiling, her helmet tucked under her arm. "Hi, Kevin!" She chirped, he only replied with a quiet "hey".

To say he was happy about his mom re-marrying would be an overstatement. Kevin was so used to being an only child, the center of attention, after seventeen years of it. He was used to being in the spotlight, being the best; he was Peach Creek High's start athlete after all. Quarterback of the varsity football team, captain of the basketball team, best power lifter in the county. He had a thousand trophies and medals….

And now he had a little sister.

Sure, he would still have his titles and awards, but he now had a sister to look after. To pay attention to. He hated that thought.

"Kevin…" he looked up from where he was glaring at to his mother. "Why don't you show Katrina around, let her meet your friends. I'm sure they would like her." She smiled and Kevin sighed. He loved his mom, she was all he had ever since he was eight- ever since his real dad just up and left them alone. That was why Kevin tried so hard, strived to be the best at everything he did- try to prove he was more of a man than his real dad. And after nine years of just him and his mother, Kevin did become quite the momma's boy. He'd do anything for his mother.

"Sure, mom. C'mon, Katie." Kevin shoved his hands into his green jacket pockets as he walked towards Rolf's farm, Katie at his side. He watched her from the corner of his eye- sure, after a little while he's sure to get used to her; it wasn't like she was ten. Katie was sixteen, she could look out for herself, do her own work. All he had to do was make sure she stayed out of trouble.

After introducing his sister to most everyone in the Cul-de-sac, Kevin started to walk back home. They got to the driveway then Kevin felt a tug at his hoodie. "Wait, Kevin, what about them?" Katie asked, pointing across the way at three boys. "Oh, they're just Ed, Edd, and Eddy. They're not important." Katie giggled. "What's so funny?" Kevin asked, looking at her strangely.

"They all have the same name." She giggled again. "I'm gonna' go say hi to 'em." Katie started to walk over to them only to have the back of her jacket grabbed. "Nu-uh, no way. I'm not letting you get mixed up with the Eds." She just stared at her 'brother' for a moment. "Why not? They look nice." She glanced back over at the three boys working on a dingy, purple van.

"They're stupid, Kate. And the big one," Kevin pointed at Eddy. "Will just try to take your money." Katie pulled her sleeve out of Kevin's grip. "What makes you so sure?" She folded her arms. "Look, I've known these guys since we were kids, scamming is just what they do." Kevin sighed when Katie's frown deepened. "Plus, Eddy smokes. I don't want you around that."

"My dad smokes too, ya' know." She turned and started walking to the Eds again. Kevin rubbed the bridge of his nose- why did she have to be so DIFFICULT? "Katie, get back here, now." It wasn't a statement, it was a demand- she just casually flipped him the bird.

Oooooohhhh….. Okay, if she wanted it to be that way, Kevin could play this game, too.

Kevin quickly caught up to Katie and grabbed her arm. "Your coming back, now." He started to drag her back towards the front door of his- no- their house. "Let me go, ya' jerk!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eddy watched as Double D fixed the engine of the old van. Man, was he glad that they got it from the junkyard before anyone else did- their childhood playground was now going to be the coolest ride in town. Double D pulled his head from under the hood and wiped his forehead, moving a few strands of black hair from his face. "How's it lookin' under there?" Eddy asked.

"I should be able to get it running by next week." He grinned. "We just need to get a few new sparkplugs and a battery." He wiped the oil from his hands onto a cloth. "Sweet! Then we get to drive this baby all over the place" Eddy rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"I thought we were driving the van, Eddy." Ed piped up, sticking his head out of the back of the van. Eddy grumbled and slammed the door on Ed's face. "We are, ya' idiot." He mumbled something incoherent.

"Let me go, ya' jerk!"

All the Eds' turned to see what the commotion was. "Hm… I wonder who that is…" Double D said, watching Kevin and some girl fight. "Maybe Kevin's step-dad finally moved in." Ed said, climbing out of the old van. "Wait- when did Kev's mom get married?" Eddy asked, looking confused.

"Oh! This summer, while you were at your brother's, Eddy." Double D slammed the hood down. "We were all invited to the wedding." He walked over to his friends, still wiping the non-existent oil from his hands. "Man! And I wasn't here to crash it? That sucks!"

Kevin and Katie's fight escalated and Kevin threw Katie onto their lawn then tackled her. They both started to throw punches, none of them really landing on their designated targets- Katie's were mostly aimed for her brother's face and crotch, while Kevin was going for the gut.

"Do you think we should help her, guys?" Ed asked, looking a bit worried. "Nah, let the jock get his ass kicked by a girl- the jackass deserves it."

"Eddy! Language!" Double D grabbed the first tool from his toolbox and lobbed it at his friend's head- which just happened to be the ball peen hammer. "Ow!" Eddy rubbed the back of his head- boy was he glad Double D had bad aim. He was lucky that he got hit by the handle and not the hammer. "Well, he does." Eddy mumbled.

Katie managed to break out of Kevin's grip and stumble away from him and across the street. She stopped in front of Eddy's house to catch her breath. Kevin stood up and brushed the grass from his shorts and glared at Katie- she just shot him a smile back and straightened back up.

"Kevin looks mad." Ed fiddled with the edge of his shirt. "Duh, he just got his ass handed to him on a silver plate." Double D picked up another tool, this time a monkey wrench and threw it at Eddy, managing to hit him in the side of the face. "Damnit! Stop throwin' shit at me, Double D!"

"Stop using such vulgar language! There is a lady present." The last part was whispered.

"Hi!" Katie chirped. "My names, Katie!" She smiled, showing no outward emotions about her recent tussle. "Greetings, Katie, my name is Eddward- but everyone calls me Double D." Double D held his hand out and Katie shook it, eagerly.

"And I am Ed!" He popped up between the two and picked Katie up into a crushing hug. "Nice to meet you, Ed!" She laughed as he set her back down. "And that must mean you're Eddy." She said, Eddy just stood there, arms folded. "Yea- bet ya' hear ALL about me from Kev. The jerk." Katie was about to say something but got cut off by Kevin grabbing her arm again.

"There, you met the village idiots. Let's go." He started to drag her away. "Yeah- big talk comin' from the town dumbass!" Eddy shouted back at him. "Even bigger talk from the county fucktard!" Kevin retorted before slamming the front door.

Ed laughed. "That was a good one." Eddy punched him in the arm. "Shut up, Ed."

Double D uncovered his ears. "Honestly, I see no need for one to use such foul language. Unpleasing words…." He picked up his earlier thrown tools and put them back in the toolbox. "Kevin is such a jerk." Eddy mumbled. "It's not like we tried to beat her up or take her money!"

"Calm down, Eddy. I'm sure Kevin is just being a good brother and trying to keep her safe." Eddy rolled his eyes. "Safe from what? Ed's stupidity? Your big words? My attractiveness? Seriously, Double D, I'm sure we'd be better company than that douchebag any day." Double D had already closed his toolbox, he picked up the tire iron and held it threateningly. Eddy just glared at him. "How would you like it if I took away your 'good looks' with this, Eddy?"

" You wouldn't…" He stepped back when Double D started walking towards him. "Try me." Double D feigned hitting Eddy with the heavy, iron tool, and when he did so- Eddy hit the ground, covering his head. The two standing Eds started laughing.

"Vanity such as yours, Eddy, should be bad for the health." Double D dropped the tire iron. "Yea-yea… " Eddy stood up, frowning. "Your just jealous of my sexy body."

"Eddy reminds me of a naked mole rat." Ed stated and ducked before a fist could connect with his face. "Mole rat Eddy! Mole rat Eddy!" Ed repeated as he was chased around the van.

...............................................................................................................................

Kevin covered his face with one hand as he watched the scene happening across the street, sighing.

Today just wasn't his day.


End file.
